


Trouble Looking

by dedicatedfollower467



Series: Pursuing Happiness [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Demons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467
Summary: "We should probably do something about that," Tim says.Kon whines in protest. "It's ourhoneymoon," he says."Crime won't stop just because we got married."Tim and Kon can't tell whether the Apocalypse isactuallyfollowing them on their honeymoon tour, or if this is all just one big coincidence.





	Trouble Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story I wrote like four years ago or so. This is the next part in the series "Pursuing Happiness" but can be read as a stand-alone fic.
> 
> Conner and Tim are both adults by this point in this 'verse, I generally picturing them being in their early twenties.

It’s hard to honeymoon when you’re both superheroes, Tim’s beginning to realize.

Planning their two-week disappearance from the crimefighting scene had been a hassle in and of itself. Tim had been finagling schedules, calling in old favors, and playing on his friends and family for their well-wishes and good will for _weeks _before he finally got them this vacation, perfectly free of distraction.

In theory, he and Kon have each other all to themselves for a whirlwind tour through the most romantic spots in Europe - Venice, Barcelona, Paris, Santorini, Budapest, and a dozen dozy villages and sleepy hamlets along the way. As his wedding gift, Bruce is paying for every expense, so they’ll be treated to nothing but the best - in food, in drink, in service.

That would be fine if the world hadn’t chosen that _exact same two week span _to unleash the Apocalypse.

It’s their second day in Venice, a little over a week into their honeymoon. Tim and Kon are sitting in a gondola and sampling each other’s gelatos (Tim picked salted caramel and Kon has double dark chocolate - the flavors blend beautifully). The sun is slightly overcast, the quiet sounds of the water lapping are soothing, the murmur of the city surprisingly quiet. Ancient and gorgeous architecture surrounds them, and the cool breeze is just an excuse for Kon to throw an arm over Tim’s shoulders and tug him close.

That’s when the fire breaks out and a gigantic _thing, _part bull, part wolf, part man, claws its way through a nearby street, roaring.

Tim’s shoulders slump, and Kon sighs exasperatedly. “That’s like, the _tenth_ demon summoning his week,” he grouses, glaring at the thing. “What the hell is _wrong _with the world.”

Tim bites his lip, gelato forgotten as he looks out at the monster bringing down carnage on the priceless historic city. “We should probably do something about that,” Tim says.

Kon whines in protest. “It’s our _honeymoon_,” he says.

“Crime won’t stop just because we got married.”

Deliberately, Kon leans over and takes a bite of Tim’s gelato. “Let _someone else _handle it. Call Batman. Call Dick, or Cassie, or Bart. Heck, call _Damian _if you have to. But this time is supposed to be for _us._”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Tim says, but he reaches down to take out his cell phone. He didn’t even bring his communicator with him - _that’s _how determined he’d been to actually take the vacation. So much for that plan.

The gondola driver is surprisingly blase about the whole thing, continuing on as if she can neither hear them nor see the demon tearing the city apart. Tim speaks under his voice anyway when he makes the call.

“C’mon Tim it’s your _honeymoon. _You’ve got to quit calling me.”

“Dick,” Tim says. “There’s a demon in Venice.”

“Damn. _Again?_ That’s like the tenth time this week!”

“I’m aware.” Tim is pretty certain the bitterness is _drenching _his words. “I need somebody to do something about it.”

“I’ll get the Outsiders on it right away, they’re still cleaning up after the messes in Barcelona and Paris. Kinda makes you wonder if it’s following you two.”

“It had _better not be_,” Kon growls next to Tim. “If it is I’ll kick its _ass_.”

“We don’t even know what _it _is,” Tim reminds them both. “If you’ve got it covered, Kon and I will be on our way.”

“You two just have the worst luck,” Dick says. “Still. Have fun. Y’know, if you can with a flaming demon rampaging through the city.”

The demon has started heading their direction. “We will,” Tim says, and hangs up.

The gondola driver has finally taken an interest in the monster coming their direction. “He’s a big guy, no?” she says. “You two going to wait for him?”

“No,” Tim and Kon say in unison.

It’s a short walk back to their hotel, takes them only a few minutes to pack up their things. Tim calls for the driver and arranges to take the ferry to Greece a little earlier than planned. They get out of town just as the Outsiders show up. Even from their hotel window, Tim can see the telltale bursts of light which means superheroes are engaging the demon.

When they finally make it to the boat, Tim offers to put their things away. Kon agrees and takes off for the view from the upper deck. In the short time they’re separated, Tim takes out his smartphone and starts hacking footage of security cameras in Venice.

Hey, just because he’d left his communicator behind didn’t mean he was _helpless_.

Setting up a program to monitor the situation in his absence, Tim heads out to the deck, searching for his husband. After only a few minutes he spies Kon, hunched over the aft railing with his chin in his hands. Beyond him, back in Venice, Tim can see the demon, still destroying centuries-old buildings with impunity.

Tim walks up silently behind Kon and rubs a reassuring hand up his back. “It’ll be okay,” Tim says. “The Outsiders are a good team.”

“I know. I just wanted this to be nice, y’know? I wanted this to be a time _off _for us. To forget about all the stuff we have to deal with all the time.”

“Well, y’know, apart from the demons, the petty thieves, the pickpockets, and the groupies who recognize me as Tim Wayne and want an autograph, it’s hasn’t been _that _bad of a honeymoon.”

Kon snorts out a tiny laugh, the exact reaction Tim was going for. He leans his head against Kon’s shoulder and throws his arm across his husband’s broad back.

“Look, Kon. No matter what happens, we’re _married _now. Nothing’s gonna take that away from us.”

“You know, I’ve heard that demons can -”

“Shut up,” says Tim, and he leans in to steal a kiss.

When they break apart, Tim cups Kon’s cheek.

“Conner Thomas Kent-Drake,” he says. “We’ll make this work.”

Suddenly there’s a hideous screeching noise from below. An enormous creature with the legs of a spider, the torso of a woman, and the head of a raven bursts through the deck, sending wood and metal splinters in every direction.

“nnnnnNNNNNONE SSSSSSSHALL ESSSSCAPE THE WRRRRRRRATTHHHHHH OF ASDADFFFANDALADFKJAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Kon sighs and looks at Tim, who sighs right back.

“Okay, so much for this whole ‘vacation’ thing,” Tim says. “Go grab our costumes; it’s time to deal with this.”

Kon springs into the air. Just before he speeds away he calls out, “When this is all over, I’m locking us in the Fortress of Solitude for a _month_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kon's middle name is "Thomas" in honor of Tom Grummett, one of his two creators (the other being Karl Kesel). I only picked "Thomas" because I think three K-sounds in a row is a bit *too* much alliteration, even for Conner.
> 
> And Tim and Kon are the Kent-Drakes because "Drake-Kent" becomes "Drakent" which just sounds horrible, where Kent-Drake can kinda sound like "Kendrake" which isn't as bad.


End file.
